Surprise, Surprise
by AliceCullen101
Summary: Edward has a surprise for Bella. How will she react? I posted this story about a month ago, then deleted it, now I'm posting it again, so it's preeclipse. Read and Review!
1. Surprise, surprise!

**Disclaimer I don't own any of it! Stepehenie Meyer does!**

**Surprise, Surprise**

When I opened my eyes, I saw that sunlight was streaming through my window, providing a comforting warmth on my skin. It was Saturday, at last. It had seemed like the week moved slower than usual. I assumed the reason for this was that Alice had been even more bouncy than normal. The excitement in her eyes hadn't stopped sparkling all week long. I'd also caught her staring at me, smiling hugely, on several different occasions. I couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding something from me. Well, trying at least. I hadn't picked up strange vibes from Edward, so I decided not to ask about it.

"Good Morning, Love." Edward's cool lips against my ear sent chills along my spine. I was intentionally facing the opposite direction from him, resisting the urge to gaze at my Angel's face. I wasn't sure if I had morning breath or not, so I decided that I would obtain a safe distance before turning to look at him.

"Morning, Edward". I could feel the hot blush on my cheeks, and I'm sure he was aware of my quickened pulse. He was holding my figure firmly against his chest, and though I would've liked to stay there all day, I needed to at least make myself presentable.

"I need another human moment." He began to rise pulling me with him, until we were both sitting upright on my bed. He motioned for me to go ahead, smiling warmly. I was almost out when I remembered something.

"Is Charlie still here?" I spun around to face him, his immense beauty striking me with as much intensity as it had the very first time I had ever laid eyes on him.

"No, he left quite awhile ago. I assumed he went fishing. There's a note on the kitchen counter.

Edward flashed me my favorite crooked smile, and I left the room in a daze. He seemed to gain amusement from the fact that he can still dazzle me as strongly as ever, after all this time.

I turned on the shower and tried the let the warm water relax me. However, I was unsuccessful, as always. I walked out of the shower slowly and carefully, trying to avoid slipping at all costs. I ran a brush through my sopping wet hair, and grabbed the outfit I had chosen and dressed myself at a fast pace, sooner to see my Edward. As soon as I was sure I had chased away any chance of morning breath with my rough, thorough scrubbing before putting down my toothbrush and practically skipping back to my room, in a haste to get back to the Greek God who was currently relaxing in my bedroom.

I flung the door open, relaxing when my eyes landed on the only person I wanted to see. He silently rose from the rocking chair in the corner and took several easy strides to the center of the room. He opened his arms for me, and that was the only invitation I needed. He wrapped his cold arms around me, locking me in a stone embrace, as I rested both of my arms around his waist.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I mumbled against his hard chest. He tenderly kissed the top of my head before replying.

"I thought we could visit our meadow. I have a surprise for you."

I instantly remembered Alice's strange behavior all week long, and assumed that this 'surprise' was the reason for her excitement. It had to be something important if it was the whole cause for Alice's peculiar behavior.

"And I'm guessing Alice is informed about your little surprise?" He chuckled softly as his arms loosened and he let go of me, only to slide his hand into my own, and begin walking me downstairs.

"Yes, in fact, she is." His smooth, velvet-like voice had a trace of humor to it.

"As well as the rest of them. Alice just found it more difficult to contain herself." I giggled, and when we reached the bottom of the stairs, I sighed heavily.

"So I'm the only one un-informed, correct?" Smiling, he inched closer to me and gently tapped his index finger to the tip of my nose. "Correct".

0o0o0o0o0o0

When I finished my bowl of cereal, Edward walked out the door with me, and I saw his Volvo parked in its familiar spot. I tried to get some kind of hint out of Edward, but he hardly said anything about the surprise the whole time we were driving. Instead, he was making small talk, obviously trying to side track me.

We arrived at the trail, and my mind was going over possibilities for the surprise. I couldn't come up with anything, and before I could rack my brain for any more substantial possibilities, Edward hunched over and turned his head to the side, so that he was looking at me from a sideways view.

"Hop on." While turning to face front. Ever since Edward came back to Forks, I didn't need to bury my face in his shoulder when he ran with me. I actually enjoyed it now. I found it very exciting.

We arrived at the meadow in less than five minutes, and when we were standing the very center of the meadow, Edward did something I wasn't expecting.

I was unaware of my facial expression, but I'm sure my mouth was gaping. Edward was down on one knee, looking at me with love burning in his topaz eyes.

"Isabella, you are the reason I live. You are the most important thing to me, ever. You make me feel like even monsters like me can love angels like you. I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?

He opened a small, velvet box containing the most beautiful ring. Simple, but amazing in all it's glory. Pure topaz. A tear rolled down my cheek, and as I swiped it away, Edward's eyes gained a trace of worry. Before any more tears could betray me, I nearly yelled my response in sheer joy

"Yes! Of course I will, Edward!!" He rose swiftly and kissed me with more passion than ever. I'm sure we were crossing one or two boundaries. When Edward broke away, he lifted me into the air, and spun me around, until bringing me back into his cool arms. Barely audible, but containing every ounce of love he had for me, he murmured into my ear softly.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He kissed my cheek, and his icy breath tickled my nose.

"Me too." I replied. He chuckled softly, and held me in his arms for what felt like hours. I stood on my toes to press my lips to his neck. He lifted me onto his feet. "Forever." I whispered as the day slowly disappeared and faded into the night.


	2. News

**A/N: I felt the urge to do an author's note, hahaha. So sue me. This was going to be a oneshot, but I decided that I would write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books! Stephenie Meyer does! Yup! I also don't own Debussy. Or any of his songs for that matter…**

Chapter 2: News

Bella's POV

I guess it was around seven 'o clock at night when Edward and I left our meadow. He said it was getting dark outside, and that we wouldn't want Charlie to come home to an empty house. We were driving down a quiet road, listening to Claire De Lune, and holding one another's hands when I thought a small little detail.

"Oh my gosh. Edward! What are we going to tell Charlie? And Renee??"

Apparently, he wasn't too worried about it.

"The truth. Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure your Mother won't be too hostile about our engagement."

I threw him a skeptical glance.

"You don't know my Mom. She's going to think that the same thing that happened to her will happen to me, because I'm only 18."

He brought both of our hands to his cool lips and gently kissed the back of mine.

"Yes, but don't you think that our relationship is a little stronger than that? Bella, I love you. I want to be with you forever. This marriage will only make it official. I'm sure that what happened to Renee and Charlie will not happen to us."

He continued to gaze at my face intently, his eyes full of love.

"_I_ know that, but Renee doesn't"

He smiled warmly. "Don't worry about that right now. We'll get through it together. As for Charlie...well, that might be an even bigger problem."

I sighed. "Hopefully he won't have a stroke. I guess we'll just have to break the news gently."

He grinned even wider. "I suppose so. After all, I don't want our marriage to jeopardize anybody's health."

I didn't want to think about my parent's reaction anymore until I absolutely had to. So I decided to switch to a lighter topic.

"So, your family already knows, right?"

My favorite crooked smile flashed across his face, and my pulse quickened. I wonder if I'll ever get used to that…

Edward's response interrupted my wondering thoughts.

"Yes. _Our_ family is already aware of my proposal. They just aren't sure of your answer yet. Well, maybe Alice is, but I'm sure she hasn't told anybody else."

I smiled as I remembered Alice's behavior all week long. I was right when I assumed it was an important surprise.

"So we should go tell them I said yes?"

I noticed we were already driving on the tangled, confusing road that led to their house. I'm sure I would see the faint white glow of the house momentarily.

"Yes. They'll be very excited you accepted."

"All of them will be?"

He understood my question right away, and leaned over to lightly kiss the top of head.

"Don't worry about Rosalie. She's actually warmed up to you a little over the past few weeks. She smiled when she heard that I was going to propose. Everyone will be happy for us, including her."

I let him soothe my worries and soon we were at the large, white mansion. He slid out of the driver's seat, and was at my door in the time it took me to blink. Him being a perfect gentleman and all, he opened my door for me and held out his hand. I took it, and we were walking up to front door. Before Edward could open the door, a thin, dark figure barreled into me and embraced me fiercely.

"Congratulations!!!"

**A/N: There ya have it! I'll update soon, maybe even in a few hours or so, lol. I know, kind of a shortie chapter, but the next one will be a monster, I promise.**

**AliceCullen101**


	3. Reactions

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!!**

Chapter 3: Reactions

_**Review:**_

_**Before Edward could open the door, a thin, dark figure barreled into me and embraced me fiercely.**_

"_**Congratulations!!!"**_

Bella's POV

I could instantly tell who the dark figure was because of her angelic, soprano voice. Alice was still crushing me in her embrace, and I was losing oxygen.

"Alice…..need….air!!!"

She pulled away, giggling with excitement.

"Sorry Bella! Sometimes I forget about how fragile you are!"

Edward was forcing back a smile, and I could feel the warm blush on my face. I rolled my eyes anyway.

"Thanks." My sarcasm was a little put off by the fact that I was still as red as a tomato.

"So I'm guessing you had a vision?" I asked Alice, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!! And I'm so very happy for the two of you! Bella, we're going to be sisters!

I hadn't considered that until now, and I was instantly overjoyed by the idea. I already considered the Cullens my family, and Alice was my best friend.

"You didn't already tell the others about Bella accepting my proposal, did you?" Edward asked his tiny sister, smiling widely.

"Of course not, silly! It's your engagement, so it's your news to tell! I wouldn't spoil it for you."

Edward relaxed, then grinned at his sister. She hugged him as well, and then directed us inside. She was bubbling with anticipation as Edward called each member of the family to the living room. He sensed that I was a bit nervous about their reaction, so he snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. They were all in the living room now, waiting for our announcement.

"Everyone, I proposed to Bella as planned, and she has accepted." He was beaming in my direction as he was saying this.

Emmett was at my side in a flash. He delivered my second bone-crushing hug for the day, and when he released me, he was pounding Edward's fist with his own.

"Way to go, man!!" Edward was still beaming as the rest of the family circled around us and congratulated both of us. Rosalie congratulated her brother first, but then she faced me, and actually hugged me. It wasn't the same bone-crushing hug Emmett had given me, but it was still heartfelt.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you and Edward, and I'm sorry I judged you so harshly in the past. I'm glad to consider you my family."

I was so glad that she didn't absolutely loathe me, as she had before. "I'm happy be in your family. Thank you, Rosalie." Edward held me closer to him, and when I glanced in his direction, he winked, as if to tell me "I told you so".

After everyone had said they were proud, and congratulated us, Edward told them that I needed to get home before Charlie came back from work. We were back in the Volvo, and I wished I had Jasper to calm me down and soothe my emotions. I still had Charlie to deal with.

Edward sensed my distress and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, Love. We'll tell him together."

"Do we have to tell him tonight? Can't we wait, and tell him tomorrow?"

"I think the sooner we tell him, the better. Besides, we don't want to prolong him reaction."

That was true. We might as well get it over with. It's not like he can stop me, I mean, I am the legal age of 18.

"Okay, you're right. We'll tell him tonight."

He flashed his crooked smile, and my heart skipped a beat. He was aware of my little reaction to that simple gesture, and was trying to mask his amusement. Some day, I'll get him back. He'll know what it's like to be dazzled so frequently. I smiled at this thought.

We sat and enjoyed the silence until we finally reached my house. The Police Cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I sighed, relieved.

o0o0o0o0o0o

I was sitting in Edward's lap, while he was sitting in the rocking chair in my room. He was kissing along my neckline, and it was all I could do not to hyperventilate. Suddenly, I heard the cruiser pull up outside. Edward and I went downstairs to sit on the couch, awaiting Charlie's arrival.

Charlie walked through the front door, and set down his police belt. He walked into the living room, and I remembered that I hadn't made any dinner.

"Hey Bells. Oh, hey Edward". He mumbled, actually making an effort to hide his disappointment that he was in the house. At least he was trying.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Edward was perfectly polite. Now why couldn't Charlie do that?

"Sorry I didn't make dinner Dad. It kinda…slipped my mind."

"Oh that's alright, Bells. I'll just order pizza." I was glad he wasn't going to make an attempt to make himself a meal. It might end up with the Fire Department inside our house.

"Good idea, Dad….um, me and Edward have some news for you."

He turned around to face us. "What is it?"

He was preparing himself for the worst. I could see that. Hopefully this would go over okay…

"Well…Edward and I are…engaged."

**A/N: Yes, the dreaded cliffie. Sorry! I'll update tomorrow!!**

**AliceCullen101**


	4. Charlie

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight! 

Chapter 4: Charlie

_**Review:**_

"_**Good idea, Dad….um, me and Edward have some news for you."**_

_**He turned around to face us. "What is it?"**_

_**He was preparing himself for the worst. I could see that. Hopefully this would go over okay…**_

"_**Well…Edward and I are…engaged."**_

Bella's POV

Charlie hung up the phone. Judging by the look on his face, I'm guessing he lost his appetite. I was beginning to regret telling him about the engagement at all.

"Bella, can I talk to you for minute?" He glanced at Edward briefly. "In private?"

I wasn't so enthusiastic about leaving Edward's side. He wouldn't be able to comfort me if Charlie was yelling too much. I knew that Edward would be listening to the whole "private" conversation, one way or another. I looked at Edward. He gave me an encouraging nod. I stood up, trying to prepare myself for Charlie's eruption.

"Umm…sure Dad."

He walked me into the other room. I turned to face him. His face was an unflattering shade of purple. This was not going to be easy. He took a deep breath. He was trying to calm himself, at least. This was a good sign. He chose his next words carefully.

"Bella…you're my only daughter. And I don't want you to get hurt." Before I could interrupt, he held his hand up. "Now I now he's sorry for leaving you, but what makes you think he won't do it again? And Bella…. you're just so young!! You're 18!! What makes you think you're ready for MARRIAGE?!? You know what happened to me and you're mother when we were married young!! And Renee…you would lose it if she knew you even considered marrying him!! I…I just don't know what else to do. I probably can't convince you to break the engagement, seeing as you're obviously in love with the boy…"

I stopped him before he decided to yell some more. He was actually taking the news fairly well. It could be a lot worse.

"Dad…Edward loves me. And I love him. I promise I'm making the right decision. He _is_ sorry for leaving me, and he will _never_ even think about leaving me again. I'm absolutely sure what happened to you and Mom won't happen to Edward and I."

"Well…it is your decision, I guess. And it's not like I didn't see it coming…"

There was hope! Now, he didn't look that happy about the idea, but he didn't blow up! Maybe he would help me convince Renee…

"So…you're okay with it?"

He looked at me with worry burning in his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose. But if he does _anything _to hurt you EVER again, well, let's just say I won't let it go easily."

He gave me a stern look, but I jumped at him, beaming, and gave him a hug. He was slightly surprised- me a Charlie aren't really ones to express our emotions much- but he hugged me back, and we walked back into the living room. He gave Edward a stern look but I thought I saw a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Alright Edward. But if you hurt her ever again…"

"I understand, Chief Swan. I will _never_ even contemplate the idea of leaving Bella's side again." Edward suddenly turned to me, his eyes full of compassion. His words were so sincere and honest, even Charlie believed him.

"Well, I better order that pizza now. Do you guys want any?"

Charlie mumbled, obviously embarrassed by the intense conversation. Edward winked at me, and I smiled at him.

"No thanks, Dad. I think I should try to come up with a good way to break the news to Mom." I was still stressing over that. I wondered if she would even accept the fact that I was planning on getting married before I was 30. Hopefully she wouldn't disown me.

"Oh, yeah. Well, good luck with that. I'm not sure she'll be too thrilled." I could tell Charlie was nervous _for _me. His words weren't very encouraging. I sighed, and Edward's hand found mine. "Thanks, Dad." My sarcasm was corrupted by my voice. It broke twice in that sentence. I was more nervous than I thought.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

The entire time Edward and I were in my room, my eyes were completely fixed on the phone on my desk. I wasn't going to call Renee tonight, but the anticipation for the next day was killing me. I knew I had to tell her first thing in the morning. I couldn't prolong the phone conversation too long, I was way too anxious.

Edward tried to distract me from my worries by dazzling me. He continued to kiss my neck, my forehead, and any part of my face for that matter, including my lips. He could occasionally distract me, but only temporarily. I'll be glad when the phone conversation is over.

Well, at least Renee couldn't totally stop me from marrying Edward. I was 18, and I could make adult decisions. Plus, I was way too in love for anybody to stop me. I wonder how Jacob will react. I know he saw me as more than a friend… I would have to tell him, too.

Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know it's hard, but we do have to inform everyone. In the end, be married to you will be completely worth all the hassle."

I turned to look at his face, and smiled. At least I would have him to help me through it all. I lightly kissed his lips.

"It'll be worth every minute as long as we get married eventually. Of course we'll have to plan the wedding, which will include buying a dress, getting catering…Do you think Alice will help? And we'll need to plan a location…Do you want the wedding inside or outside? I think an outside wedding would be nice, but we would have to play it on a sunny day, and—"

Edward's passionate kiss interrupted my rambling, and all the worry and complication melted away when our lips touched. He obviously wanted to think about all that later. He was _very_ good at distracting me. I realized that by marrying me that meant he'd also have to change me. Soon, I would officially be part of his family. Yes, all this hassle would be worth it, once we were married. I really couldn't wait.

**A/N: Hmm…aren't you curious about Renee's reaction? Well, so am I. I'm sure I'll update later today. I wouldn't be surprised if there were 3 more chapters by the end of today. It gets pretty boring at my house. I'll be back later! Bye for now… **

**-AliceCullen101**


End file.
